As Days go by
by Evilfox23
Summary: After few years of staying with Wesker,Sherry finds herself confused with her feelings towards him.My first RE fan fiction. Comments and critique both appreciated. Rated M for future chapters.


Almost sever years had passed, since Sherry Birkin last saw her father.

She always tried to get rid of thoughts about him and her mother.

The thing was, she almost had nothing to remember, and most of the memories she had, were not the happiest ones for sure.

After that horrible day that she would definitely remember all her life, things changed in more ways than one.

For starters, she could have never even dreamed that her father's close friend, Albert Wesker, the man she kind of feared since her early childhood, would take such good care of her.

He was being different with her, Sherry could easily tell it.

She saw the way he talked to everyone else, the way he acted; always so cold, a bit sarcastic, threatening even, but, never with her. Because of that, young Birkin was somewhat proud of herself.

-So, aren't you going to ask me anything? - The blond girl smirked, as she looked over at the older male, sitting in front of her and reading some papers Sherry didn't care about much, but it didn't mean she wouldn't check them out, when she'd get a chance.

-Like what? - Wesker seemed to be a bit annoyed by her presence, he thought Sherry would take a walk with her friends like she did usually, and would return home quite late.

Wesker didn't mind that, he knew she could take good care of herself in any case, even if Sherry seemed to be careless at times, she was able to defend herself any time, if needed.

-Like, why am I home so early? - A playful smirk never leaving her face, Sherry approached the man with shades, smiling childishly.

-Good question, so, why are you back so early today?-Wesker sighted, putting the papers away and glanced at the blond girl.

-Well, for starters, the last lesson got canceled, so we were free to go, Amanda invited me to go with her and her parents for camping but, I'll feel stupid if I go there alone, Amanda being with her family and all…So, I wanted to ask you, if you could free few days…- Sherry stopped her enthusiastic monologue, when she caught Wesker's gaze on her.

He sure wasn't in mood for camping; actually that look conveniently explained that he would never be.

-Alright, alright, you don't have to answer that- Sherry rolled her eyes slightly, ready to leave the room.

-Jeez, what was I even thinking.-She sighted, making sure Wesker would hear her, and maybe, just maybe would change his mind, but, the blond male didn't seem to even notice she was still there, he simply went back to working with his papers.

- Wesker...I swear you won't find your damn glasses tomorrow, I'll make sure of it.-Sherry muttered quietly, walking out of the door.

-I heard that. – Wesker smirked to himself as he heard Sherry cursing quietly and slamming the door of her bedroom angrily.

The rest of the day passed quietly.

Actually, it was always like this. Whether Wesker was home or not, it was quiet like at the graveyard.

Sherry never brought her friends around, Wesker had never said anything against it, but, the teen girl knew he wouldn't be happy about it.

Besides, someone could accidently stumble across something none of her friends should know about.

After finishing her homework, and chatting over the phone with her classmate, Sherry jumped on her bed, opening her diary which she had been writing for few years already.

She didn't write much there, just something she never wanted to share with anyone else.

_May 23_

_Tomorrow Amanda is leaving with her parents for camping on this weekend._

_She said she wanted to finally see my dad and asked me to join them along with my father, if he would be unoccupied at that time._

_Well, I knew Wesker would never agree on that, but, I still gave it a shot, of course, my guess was true…_

_Talk about "if looks could kill'' …_

_Anyway, for some reason, I'm glad we're not going._

_I could just ask him out for a walk tomorrow, it's been a while since I was able to drag him out somewhere…_

_Sometimes, I feel like as if, even he doesn't care about my existence._

_No, I never accepted much from him, but, he used to pay more attention to me, talk to me more often…I was so happy every time he returned home, and I was, and still am worried when he doesn't show up or call when he promises to._

_I am able to get used to that, but, I wish Wesker would take care of me just like he used to, when I was little._

_It's been quite a long time since I first thought of him the way I should not have._

_I was never afraid of the storm or of sleeping all alone, but, I used to pretend I was afraid, and ask him to let me sleep in his room._

_He never refused, and I kept playing a coward._

_It was kind of embarrassing to act like that, but, I used to forget all about it when I was hugging him tightly in bed, trying not to fall asleep at least for some time, especially when his hand rested on my arm. That barely happened, but, probably it made me so happy because of its rareness._

_I never allowed myself more than that, and it was quite enough._

_I knew he would never understand. Actually, he probably would not care. So, I kept it as my secret, until now._

_But, after yesterday's accident, I don't think I want to keep it a secret anymore._

Sherry closed her eyes, remembering the events of just the day before.

Sherry had just returned home from a small party her classmate held at her house.

She was tired after few hours of dancing and just goofing of with her close friends and all she wanted was to take a shower and go and get some sleep.

While taking off red pumps on her way to her bedroom, she lost balance for a second and almost fell, if not Wesker's tight grip on her arms, who caught her in a second.

-Hey, you alright? – The blond man helped her up, still not letting her go.

Sherry looked up at him a bit puzzled, tightly holding on his shirt.

-It's alright. I'm just tired…-The girl smiled softly. - _And, a bit drunk…But, you don't have to know that.-_She thought for herself.

Sherry felt she didn't want to let go of him, feeling Wesker's body so close to her was just too much.

She pulled herself closer to him, slightly shivering as her breasts touched the blond man's chest.

Wesker's slightly concerned voice brought her back to reality instantly.

-Maybe you should get some sleep, you do look really tired. - Sherry wanted to pull him back as the older man let go of her.

-Yes, you're right. Good night Wesker.- Young Birkin picked up her shoes, quickly heading towards her room.

She was blushing from embarrassment and excitement, at the same time while taking off her clothes in bathroom.

-Now I sure need a shower. A really cold shower…-She sighted quietly, getting under slightly warm water and closing her eyes.

_Yesterday, when I was getting ready to go to bed, I could not think about anything else but him._

_I wanted to tell him everything at that moment, when he was holding me, so tightly…_

_But, I couldn't do it. What a coward I am, it's __such a shame…_

_And now, I feel like I'm ready, but, I don't know how to tell him. And I don't know how he will react._

_What if he gets angry with me?_

_Well, I'm never going to find that out, unless I talk to him._

_I just need to find the right moment for it._

_Maybe, if I show Wesker how much I love him, he won't get angry with me._

Staring down at her own written words for few seconds, Sherry closed the diary, putting it back, under the bed, in a small box full of her stuff and got up, walking towards the window.

She was not sure what she was going to do and what would come out of it, but, she was certain she wanted to do it, more than anything else.

After all, this man was the only person she had left in this world, and Sherry knew he would never leave her, no matter what.


End file.
